kuroshitsujifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
ENAMEL
300px|right ENAMEL – piosenka przewodnia wykorzystana w openingach serialu anime Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus, pojawiła się we wszystkich 10 odcinkach (w pierwszym jako ending). Singel ENAMEL został wydany przez zespół SID 27 sierpnia 2014 r., ukazały się cztery edycje: regularna, limitowana A, limitowana B i „Kuroshitsuji”. Jest to 28 singel ogólnie i 18 pod większą wytwórnią. Sprzedał się w nakładzie egzemplarzy. Słowa Wersja TV |-|Japońskie = だから 早く 一心不乱 溺れてごらん 快楽へと 闇へと 螺旋階段 曲がりくねった その途中で 幾度となく 抜いた 刃 返り血で咲いた 綺麗な夜 もう 何もかも全部 忘れさせてあげるからさ あざといキスはいらない 服従は yes, my lord 戻れなくたって 檻の中で繋がったまま 二人 密接がいい どこまでも狂気へ |-|Romaji = Dakara hayaku isshin furan oborete goran Kairaku e to yami e to rasen kaidan Magarikunetta sono tochuu de Ikudo tonaku nuita yaiba Kaeri chi de saita kirei da yoru Mou nani mo kamo zenbu Wasure sasete ageru kara saa Azatoi kiss wa iranai fukujuu wo yes, my lord Modore nakuta tte Ori no naka de tsunagatta mama Futari hisatsu kagiri doko made mo kyouki e Pełna wersja |-|Japońskie = だから 早く 一心不乱 溺れてごらん 快楽へと 闇へと 螺旋階段 曲がりくねった その途中で 幾度となく 抜いた 刃 返り血で咲いた 綺麗な夜 もう 何もかも全部 忘れさせてあげるからさ あざといキスはいらない 服従を命じよう 冷たい指で 装飾 めくる音が エナメルから 伝わる 微かに 断片的記憶の中 たぐり寄せた記憶の中 透き通る 細い 首筋に もう 戻れなくたって 檻の中で繋がったまま 二人 密接がいい どこまでも狂気へ もう 何もかも全部 忘れさせてあげるからさ あざといキスはいらない 服従は yes, my lord 戻れなくたって 檻の中で繋がったまま 二人 密接がいい どこまでも狂気へ |-|Romaji = Dakara hayaku isshin furan oborete goran Kairaku e to yami e to rasen kaidan Magarikunetta sono tochuu de Ikudo tonaku nuita yaiba Kaeri chi de saita kirei da yo Mou nani mo kamo zenbu Wasure sasete ageru kara saa Azatoi kisu wa iranai fukujuu wo meiji you Sureta yubi de soushoku mekuru oto ga Eraberu kara tsutawaru kasuka ni Danpen teki kioku no naka Taguri yoseta kioku no naka Suki touru hosoi kubi suji ni Mou modore nakuta tte Ori no naka de tsunagatta mama Futari hisatsu kagiri doko made mo kyouki e Mou nani mo kamo zenbu Wasure sasete ageru kara saa Azatoi kiss wa iranai fukujuu wo yes, my lord Modore nakuta tte Ori no naka de tsunagatta mama Futari hisatsu kagiri doko made mo kyouki e |-|Angielskie tłumaczenie = So then let’s hurry, and wholeheartedly descend A spiral staircase down to pleasure and darkness Along that twisted path, We drew our blades many times And their spurting blood bloomed. Beautiful, isn’t it? Soon, I’ll let you forget everything I don’t need sly kisses; I demand your obedience A sound comes faintly From black leather peeled off by cold fingers In the depths of fragmented memory In the midst of memory gathered close The image of the slender nape of your neck becomes clear But it’s too late to turn back, we’re tied together in this cage The two of us, as closely as possible. We’ll go anywhere, even into madness Soon, I’ll let you forget everything I don’t need sly kisses; your obedience is - Yes, My Lord But we can’t turn back, we’re tied together in this cage The two of us, as closely as possible. We’ll go anywhere, even into madness Linki zewnętrzne * Teledysk en:ENAMEL Kategoria:Opening